


The Story of Athena

by WeeBeeGalaxy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, dad techno indulgent rlly, no beta we die like men, technoblade adopts a baby fluff, technodad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeeGalaxy/pseuds/WeeBeeGalaxy
Summary: 'There, in the basket, laid two things. A note, which Techno hardly registered, and… a baby. Not just any baby either…A baby that looked like him. Pink hair, grey eyes, pig nose and ears… only thing it didn’t have was the protruding lower tusks, but he imagined they’d grow in. Phil said that he didn’t have any tusks when he first found him either.Why in all of the Nether was there a baby hybrid piglin here??? Why did someone bring it to him????'--Technoblade acquires a daughter.
Relationships: Technoblade & Original Character, Technoblade & Philza, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 250
Kudos: 1573





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> hey! welcome to me making up for all of the sadness I've given you by instead starting a NEW writing project! Don't worry, I'll still be continuing my sleepy boi series for you all as well, so you can read that and cry and come to this story and feel better.
> 
> This idea has been with me for weeks so I finally put pen to paper, enjoy!

Wolves howled in the distance as the moon shone overhead, the stars sparkling around it. There was hardly a cloud in sight and definitely not a person to be seen amidst the thick forest nor out in the vast flat land that surrounded it either. The only thing that didn’t seem to quite fit in… was a cabin in the middle of the scene.

The small cabin glowed in the dark of the cold night, sticking out like a sore thumb surrounded by the white of the snowy surrounding area. The snow had started to build up the last few days, but finally, the night was clear. A break from the blizzard that would probably start up again within the day. But it was nice being able to see the starry nights again.

Perhaps if Techno climbed up the mountain at the right time, he’d see the northern lights start to dance across the inky abyss that was the night sky. Phil used to show them to him whenever he got the chance back when he was a child. That was when he first got the taste of what the snow-filled biomes had to offer.

Phil…

He hadn’t visited since Techno had given him the compass over a week ago. He knew it was because he was busy and he did live in New L’Manburg, _Not_ with him. He could contact him on his communicator, but he didn’t really want to interrupt him. He just messaged back when Phil messaged him first but… Techno was more lonely than he’d thought he’d be. Without his brothers, without his father, nothing…

  
  


But it was fine. He worked better alone anyway. He was just hoping for the helping hands to help with his to-do list after all.

  * ~~_give phil compass and move mobs  
  
_~~
  * _~~start trading villagers~~_


  * get and breed turtles for potions


  * start a honey bee farm


  * cure zombie villagers


  * destroy L’Ma-



It was a work in progress. 

Techno closed the book and stashed it away again, putting another log on the campfire. Just because it wasn’t storming, didn’t mean it wasn’t bloody cold still. He didn’t know why he always thought it was a good idea to live in the ice biomes like this, he hated the cold. Sure, people were less likely to find him and it was pretty and familiar... but also it was _freezing_. He shivered a little and moved to start cooking over the fire, his stomach rumbling. He’d eat and warm up there and then he’d go out to settle the voices in his head with violence.

They were getting particularly loud again, it might be time for another nether fortress trip… _Nothing soothed them more than wither skeleton heads_.

There was a thump at his door.

Techno’s head flew up immediately and he stood up, staring at the door across the room as if he was waiting for something more. His hand grabbed the sword that never left his person for anything other than sleep. That wasn’t a knock, that was something else. Something hit it. Perhaps a rogue arrow from a skeleton? But why would they be shooting there unless it was shooting at someone?

It was probably nothing.

He was about to relax and sit down when there was another and immediately he was racing over to the door and throwing it open. One arrow could be a coincidence, two weren’t.

He opened his doors and indeed found two arrows - ordinary, not magical like the tundra skeletons tended to fire - embedded in the wood next to each other. He pulled out his sword and looked off into the night, watching as a hooded figure lowered their bow and ran off into the adjacent forest. He bared his teeth and moved to follow, not wanting to allow this stranger to disturb him without cause, but when he walked forward he nearly tripped on something in front of his door that wasn’t there before.

He caught himself before he fell forward, pushing himself up again, and looked down at the object. It was a woven basket, simple if not a bit worn, with a blanket over it. He looked back up, realising he’d distracted himself. He cursed when he saw that the figure was completely gone from sight. He could probably follow the tracks, but if they were smart they’d have run through the village where the tracks would be harder to trace and Techno didn’t feel like a wild goose chase would be a smart idea.

Besides…

He raised an eyebrow as he stared back down at the basket. He was curious as to what had been left in front of him. 

With a shiver from the cold, he made his decision. He used his feet to push the basket in through the doorway and into his home, leaving it there as he closed the door and walked back over to the fire. His stomach rumbled stubbornly for a second time. It could wait until after he ate. He knelt down next to the fire, listening to the relaxing crackles as he cooked. His mind, however, kept drifting towards the basket.

What was it? Who would leave him something? Other than Phil of course, it couldn’t be him, he would’ve just given it to him. It was obviously someone who didn’t want to be seen. Perhaps Dream? Why would Dream want to help him…?

Maybe it wasn’t to help. Maybe it was a trap. Maybe-

He watched as the blanket over the basket moved.

Techno stood up in alarm for the second time that night, almost dropping his pan into the fire and nearly burning himself too as he did so. He set the plan aside. What the-

There was something in there.

He walked over to it. Had he just brought a monster into his house? Or was it just a small animal? Why would someone bring him a small animal? It had to be a monster. A trap. A noise came from the basket. It didn’t sound like… any monster or animal that he knew of. Slowly he pulled his sword out again, careful to make as little noise as possible, before moving down to grab the blanket. On the count of three, he’d pull it off and be ready to kill it if it posed a threat.

_1..._

_2..._

**_3!_ **

Techno pulled off the blankets and the voices that rang through his head encouraged him to plunge his sword into whatever it was, but him and them both stopped when he saw what was there. For once in his life, the voices that craved blood instead told him to put away his weapon and he did so without hesitation. They’d never agreed on something so innocent before.

Then again, there was something very unfair about holding an enchanted netherite sword to this creature’s neck.

There, in the basket, laid two things. A note, which Techno hardly registered, and… a baby. Not just any baby either…

A baby that looked like him. Pink hair, grey eyes, pig nose and ears… only thing it didn’t have was the protruding lower tusks, but he imagined they’d grow in. Phil said that he didn’t have any tusks when he first found him either.

Why in all of the Nether was there a baby hybrid piglin _here_ ??? Why did someone bring it to _him_????

He knelt down slowly, as if he still felt like one wrong move would lead to his demise, and the baby watched him as he did so. That’s when he properly noticed the note tucked in beside it. He reached forward to grab it but hesitated, so close to touching it. It had its hands out, looking like it was going to grab him, so he quickly snatched the paper and pulled his hand back before it could get him. He wasn’t sure what he thought would happen if it grabbed him. It wasn’t that he was scared of it! He’d just… not seen a baby before.

That was a lie. He hadn’t seen a baby since Phil brought Tommy home, but that was a long time ago.

He unfolded the note and sat back on his feet.

_‘This one is cursed. She came from the Gods._

_We cannot keep her._

_She is a danger to us, to everyone, but I couldn’t kill her._

_She’s just a baby._

_They said you would teach her._

  * _Someone You Will Never Meet’_



Well… wasn’t that just cryptic. What did that mean? And what was he supposed to teach it- her. It-She was a baby! 

‘She came from the gods’? ‘She’s a danger’? He leaned over the baby slowly, as if he was expecting her to smite him dead with just a glance, but instead she just shivered. Techno’s eyes widened.

“Shit! You’re cold!” Of course, she was cold! She’d been outside and then he just left her beside the door without even checking what it was! Of course, he should’ve known it was a baby, babies were always left in baskets and stuff! Tommy had been in a basket too when he first met him. He scrambled to his feet and picked up the basket, walking over to the fire and placing it next to his fireplace. She reached her little hands over the edge, obviously liking the warmth, and Techno panicked before pulling the basket away from a little more. “Right. Babies have no survival instinct.” He said to himself as a reminder.

Besides, if she was anything like him, she’d also prefer being too warm to too cold.

In the piglin sense! Not in the- you know- she wasn’t him. She was just a random baby that looked a little like him. Because she was a piglin, nothing else.

Oh he was in way over his head. Why couldn’t someone more qualified than him be given this baby? Someone who knew what to do with babies!

Techno’s face lit up. That’s it! He pulled his communicator out of his pocket, selecting one of his very little contacts before raising it to his face to talk. One ring… two rings… three… 

_Come on… come on! Pick up!_

_“Hel-”_

“Phil! Hi! I need help.” The hybrid adult piglin side-eyed the basket as the baby kept her hands stretched out towards the fire. She was making some noises. He hoped they were good noises. He looked away again.

_“Notch, what have you done? How serious? Am I going to need to help you move?”_

“What-? No, Phil, I’ve not done anything- Why do you always think I’ve done something?”

“ _Because you’re my son.”_

Techno huffed a little but didn’t confirm or deny the statement. Sometimes Techno had trouble calling Phil his dad despite the fact he’s the only parent he’s ever known. He didn’t think he deserved the pure parental love Phil gave him, not after some of the things he’d done. Phil never pushed him to call him dad though, he simply chuckled at his son’s huff of disapproval.

_“Fine then. Techno, if it’s not urgent though I am rather busy with the president right now, so-”_

“I found a baby.” Techno interrupted, the line went silent at the other end. “Well, I didn’t exactly find it. She was left on my doorstep. She is… like me. Half piglin, I mean.” He looked back at the baby leaning over to look at her. She cooed up at him, he blinked down at her. “I don’t know what to do?”

There was a long pause.

_“Does this make me a grandfather?”_

“No- First of all, you’re already a grandfather- but Phil, I want you to take her?”

_“Why me?”_

Techno rolled his eyes so hard that he half expected Philza to hear them on the other side of the communicator. “Phil, you saw me and Wilbur and adopted us immediately, you didn’t even own a house!”

“ _Well, I mean-”_

“And then you left for work one day and came home with our ‘little brother’-”

_“That was-”_

“Then you found Tubbo on the side of the road-”

_“I didn’t keep him-”_

“Recently you let Fundy move in with you-”

_“He’s my grandson-!”_

“Quackity calls you dad-”

_“As a joke!... I think?”_

Silence settled on the call again before there was noise in the background on Philza’s end of the call. The mic became muffled a little as Phil’s voice yelled ‘ _Coming, Tubbo’_ on the other end before it returned.

_“Listen, Techno, I really can’t do anything tonight but… If you give me three days I’ll be able to come and sneak to your cabin. Tubbo is having me help him out with a lot of projects at the moment so I can’t leave without grabbing his attention.”_

“Dad- 

_“Don’t you think that calling me dad will change my mind… But you should do it more often. I’m not putting you in danger especially since now there is a baby living in your house, you hear me? Feed her something soft if she’s hungry, make sure she’s warm, cut some cloth up to use as diapers with that sharp sword you have, and for the love of God, don’t be afraid to hold her alright? Don’t be afraid to contact me if you need any more advice. Also, remember to give her a name! Bye! Love you and my granddaughter!”_

Phil hung up before Techno could get in a single word, not even letting him correct the old man, leaving him holding his communicator and staring at the baby. Her face was starting to make a sour expression and she’d stopped reaching for the fire. She was reaching for him now and she looked almost frustrated that she couldn’t reach. Techno didn’t move any closer, still wary. Damn! He didn’t even mention to Phil about the whole curse god thing.

The person had to just be insane. Gods weren’t real.

_‘Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood-’_

He shook away the sudden burst of voices before noticing the baby do something similar, her face screwing up like she just heard a bad noise.

Holy shit.

Could she hear the voices too? Was that what the curse was?

_Was the Blood God real? He thought it was only in_ his _head..._

He was surprised when suddenly she burst into tears, taken aback. “Hey! Hey, no, that’s not- please- oh god.” What did Phil say? Food, diapers, and… oh! Holding her! He could try that first, that involved the least amount of work. Awkwardly he slowly bent down and put his large hands under her arms, picking her up. For a moment the crying calmed down and he let out a sigh of relief, but then the screaming got worse. He was holding her at arm's length, not sure what more to do. He was sure Phil would be laughing at his panic right now.

‘ _Hold her against your chest’_ Said a voice in his head that he didn’t know whether or not it was him imagining Phil’s guidance or one of the many voices… though, if it was a voice it was being surprisingly soft and helpful.

He did as it said nonetheless and held her closer, sighing again when she calmed down, this time properly. She still sniffled a little, but this time it didn’t seem like she was growing more upset.

“There. Great. Done, that was easy.” He looked down at her tear stricken face, her eyes red from crying. He winced. Not a great start… but he remembered holding Tommy like this, so that helped. She was still upset. What had helped Tommy when he was upset?

Stories! Stories helped! Tommy used to say that Techno was the best at reading stories. He was sure there was a book he could read upstairs in his library suitable for a baby… and it’s not like they really understood words at this age, right? Right?

“Come on, uh…” Right, she didn’t have a name. “Rachel?” The little girl whined. “Okay, not Rachel, we’ll try something else.” Techno walked over and climbed the ladder up to his attic, very careful not to fall or drop her as he struggled to climb with one arm. He’d have to make her a sling or something… For the three days until Phil picks her up! Obviously! She wasn’t staying here. He didn’t need a permanent solution like stairs or anything.

He huffed as he pulled himself up to the top floor, sitting on the ledge as he pulled his legs up too. It was a little tricky, but the kid was fine, so what else mattered?

“Sally?- No, wait, that’s the name of Wilbur’s salmon wife.” 

Techno pulled himself to his feet again and walked around his enchantment table to the bookcases that were pressed against the wall, he searched through the books as the piglin baby sniffled again. He needed to hurry up before she decided to start crying again. What the hell do you read to babies?

His eye caught the upside-down book resting beside his bed and his eyebrows raised. He forgot he’d been reading that. When was the last time he’d actually been up here after all? He hardly ever slept, and when he was awake he was honestly hardly in the house. He had things to do, and then when he didn’t he could usually hunt monsters for fun.

He walked over to the bed before sitting down on it. He raised his legs and rested against the headboard, adjusting the infant as she seemed to still a little. She pressed her little pointed ears against Techno’s chest, just above his heart, and closed her tiny eyes. He was very careful not to disturb her as he reached for the book.

A book on Greek Myths and Gods.

It was open on a page, what had he been reading again? Oh, right.

“Athena, also-”

The little girl cooed and he looked down to see her staring at him. He blinked down at her, confused.

“Athena-”

She cooed again. 

Techno couldn’t help the soft smile that spread over his features even if he wanted to. Okay… maybe babies could be cute sometimes. He subconsciously held her a little tighter with the arm that was protectively wrapped around her to stop her from falling. “Do you like that name? Athena? Little Athena?”

Athena answered with another coo and closed her eyes again, cuddling close.

Techno returned to his reading aloud. 

“Athena, also spelt Athene, is the Greek Goddess of War, Wisdom, and Handicraft. She was the daughter of Zeus, produced without a mother, sort of like you huh, so she was born full-grown from his forehead- starting to sound less like you. However, there was an alternative story where…” His low voice continued on, telling Athena all about her namesake despite the fact that the infant was very clearly now asleep.

It was only ten minutes later he broke his not sleeping streak along with her.


	2. Aurora Borealis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno had a rude wake-up call and realises that babies need things to live?? 
> 
> Pretty much fluff filler but I'm not apologising for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technodad! technodad!
> 
> hmmmmm wonder if he'd getting attached? i don't think so...

After such a soft and peaceful sleep Techno had managed to slump into the night before, voices silent and the warm little body in his arms comforting, the rude awakening of wailing was a shock to the system. His eyes flew open and focused unwillingly. His brain was running behind his ears as he tried to comprehend  _ what _ this annoyingly loud alarm clock was, especially when it was still dark out. It wasn’t until a tiny fist grumpily punched his chest that he remembered that he wasn’t alone.

Memories of the previous night rushed to him.

Athena.

The baby in question wasn’t very happy and Techno’s groggy mind needed a moment to think why. What were the three important things Phil had said again? Talking… diapers and food. She needed food and knowing his luck probably changed too. He groaned.

What did babies even eat? And how in the Nether did diapers work?

He groaned again, leaning back on the bed and closing his eyes for a moment.  _ The sooner Phil could come and take him out of this nightmare the better. _ Maybe if he went back to sleep-

_ ‘UP.’  _ The voices demanded before becoming more layered with ‘ _ feed her’ _ s and ‘ _ change her’ _ s along with the usual ‘ _ E _ ’s and ‘ _ Blood for the Blood God _ ’s. He hated when the voices were right.

_ (well, half right, and there were a small but concerning amount of voices saying to  _ dropkick  _ the crying baby-) _

He sat up and sighed. It would be a long day.

\--

“Come on! Open up!”

Athena kept her mouth stubbornly closed from where she rested on Techno’s lap, looking up at him with a- was that a  _ glare _ ?? From a  _ baby _ ??? He’d been trying to get her to eat for nearly ten minutes now. Phil had said soft food before, he softened his food, why wasn’t it working?!

“It’s mashed potatoes! Come on, Athena, everyone loves mashed potatoes. They’re very yummy- oh god, I’m using baby words now. I’m becoming Philza.” He groaned, his monotone voice returning as he ran a hand down his face. Athena continued to glare.

There was one thing he had yet to try though.

“Fine then… I guess I’ll just enjoy this incredible bowl of lukewarm mashed potatoes all by myself.” He took the bowl away from her reach and put a small spoonful into his mouth. Immediately she held her hands out and opened her mouth. He chuckled fondly despite the pain she’d been about it and spooned a small amount into her mouth too, watching as her face lit up and her mouth immediately opened for more. “Monkey see, monkey do.” He cooed. He supposed she had  _ some  _ survival instinct then. She ate the whole small bowl.

\--

“Um.”

He stared at the naked baby laid out on the floor in front of him, keeping one hand on her to stop her rolling around and holding a clean bit of cloth with the other. His communicator was on the floor next to him as well, the device on speaker so he could hear the person on the other end. He’d managed to get the dirty diaper off with minimal issues.

_ (It seemed Athena also had an affinity for gold similar to him and his crown had caught her attention for the first time, so he’d given it to her and she was mostly just putting it in her mouth. It was probably bad for her, but little victories…) _

“Phil, your instructions aren’t helping.”

_ “Would you rather I hang up?” _

“No! I just…” He sighed, considering slamming his head against a wall and screaming. Why did this have to be so difficult?! It was a baby! “One more time?”

His father sighed on the other side of the communicator but repeated himself again, as patient as always.  _ “You have to lift up her legs, put the cloth under her bottom vertically, split it through the legs, wrap it around her waist, and then either tie it in place or fasten it with a pin.” _

There was a beat of silence.

“And you’re sure you can’t come to do it?”

“ _ Techno _ .” 

“Alright, alright! I’m giving it a go… you don’t need to bring out the ‘Phil voice’.” He sighed. He would run a hand through his long hair in his stress if he had a spare hand to spare. He used the hand that was holding her to grab her ankles, lifting her gently and following Phil’s instructions the best that he could. Finally, he had something that could be considered a diaper and Athena didn’t even notice. She was still distracted by his gold crown.

“Oh thank Notch.”

_ “Did you do it?” _

“I’m pretty sure it’ll stay on, so I’m going to say yes.” He took the crown from her slowly despite her whining and put it on his head. To avoid a crying fit, he swiftly moved to hold her against his chest. It seemed to work and he avoided a meltdown… for now anyway. Athena cooed and tried to eat his shirt instead. She’d just been fed, what was with babies and putting things in their mouths? “So… Are you busy?”

_ “I’m sorry, Techno, but when I said a couple of days I meant it.” _

“I know but-”

_ “I’ll come up as soon as possible, huh? Trust me, if I could be there now I would. I remember you when you were that small, I remember all three of you. You were so cute. I would not miss this opportunity if I didn’t have to. To keep you safe and to keep Athena safe. Did you know they have bounties out for you?” _

Techno scoffed in amusement, standing off of the floor whilst grabbing his communicator with his spare hand. He turned the speaker off and pressed it back to his ear. “Yeah yea, the butcher army, oh I’m practically shaking in my leather boots.”

_ “Techno, I’m serious. They’re serious-” _

“And so am I! They couldn’t even track me, never mind kill me! Don’t worry about it, alright?”

_ “I’m still being careful… Especially now you have Athena.” _

“I wouldn’t have her if you just came and picked her up!”

_ “Oh no, I’m going through a tunnel, gotta go bye! And go get my granddaughter dressed!” _

“Phil-” That bastard hung up on him. He groaned and shoved his communicator into his pocket. He was so correcting him next time they called. He felt Athema shiver a little against his chest and he automatically moved to hold her tighter. But for now… he supposed Philza was half right.

\--

His socks were  _ huge  _ on her! And his sleeping shirts were about twice her length, but it was better than nothing as he wrapped her up in that blanket she was found in too for extra warmth. He untied the red sash from around his waist before tying it around his torso. After testing how strong it was, he carefully settled Athena into it, making sure she wouldn’t fall out. There. That way he had both of his arms free and she could be soothed by listening to his chest.

He fastened his robe over the top of her too before pulling open the door and stepping outside. Another clear day, that was lucky. Even with all of the layers he really wanted to keep her warm, especially since she felt the cold so easily.

Techno had a pouch full of emeralds and made his way towards the village nearest to him. Usually, he went to the one across the flat, since he’d established his trading roots there first, though not only was it a longer walk by a couple of minutes but there were so many hidden holes covered by snow he’d fallen in countless times too. Yes, no, it would be safer to make his way to the village by the left of his cabin. Yes. And then he could get back sooner if she got too cold.

He considered taking Carl so it would be even faster, but… what if the sling wasn’t as tight as he thought it was and she slipped out? What would Phil think if he dropped her off of a horse?

He shook the thought out of his head and marched off through the snow, boots crunching on the untouched old snow as he did so. It wasn’t as deep as was before, the snow having melted a little in the bright sun. So bright against the white in fact that Techno had to squint and raise a hand to cover his eyes. He made sure his cloak blocked the glare from Athena’s eyes despite the fact her face was pressed against his chest.

He couldn’t risk any more crying. He sighed when he finally got under the tree line and the village soon after, watching the villagers go around their business. It was still early, though considering when he woke up he’d taken a considerable amount of time to get ready. But that was for the best, all the best trades came before noon but a bit after sunrise.

Time to buy Athena some actual clothes.

\--

“Stop wriggling, please-”

Athena giggled up at him, thinking this game was very funny as he finally got her in some proper fitting clothes. They were blue and white, which he totally didn’t pick because they matched his own. It was just the main villager colours. Nothing else. Obviously. As cute- well, not he wouldn’t say  _ cute  _ the small clothes were practical, that was all - the clothes were, they were also tiny. And tiny meant the buttons were smaller and his hands were so large.

At least they were steady, but usually, so he could shoot an arrow on point, not for dealing with a happy baby. He was starting to wonder if he prefered her crying.

‘ _ No you don’t’ ‘aw she’s so cute’ ‘she loves you’ _

Athena cooed at the voices and Techno groaned. He hated them more now that they were right, but he wouldn’t admit even to himself that they were. Nope. She wasn’t cute in the slightest.

“Aha!” He declared, scooping her off on the floor yet again and grinning when she squealed in joy at the action. “There! Changed and dressed!” Philza would be impressed. “Now then. Now that we both match, little Athena, how about I show you where I’m planning on putting the turtles that me and your gr- I mean.” He shook his head out of it. At least Athena wouldn’t notice the mix-up, Phil was really starting to get to him. “Me and Phil,  _ my friend _ , are going to go gather.”

_ He blamed Phil and the fact he was still tired. _

\--

_ “I can see them from L’Manburg.” _

“Bet the view is better here though. You know, if it would be easier to come pick you up-”

_ “Techno.”  _

Techno sighed, staring out of the window of his house and out at the colourful skies. It was as bright as he’d ever seen it, almost like it was localised right over his house (which it wasn’t if Phil could see them but still). Aurora Borealis, also known at the northern lights. An incredible phenomenon that he treasured each time he got to see it. He usually always got to see it with Phil…

_ “We can both enjoy it together but apart, mate.” _

He nodded at the communicator before stepping back from the window. “You’ll still be here tomorrow though, right?”

_ “Couldn’t stop me even if you wanted to, son. I’ve got three days clear so I can come visit and stay for a little while.” _

“And you’ll take her on your way back?” Techno moved to look at Athena, fast asleep in the basket she arrived in since she didn’t have a proper bed. She’d been sleeping in Techno’s arms every night since he got her. Tomorrow though, he promised himself, she’d sleep with Phil downstairs in the spare bed instead. Maybe finally he’d get some work done instead of falling asleep every night.

The voices… they wanted him to keep her, but it was fine. He’d be fine and they’d definitely be fine. They’d go back to killing mobs, maybe they’d go to the Nether, and they’d cheer up again. Not that he needed them happy, just… quiet.

They’d never been so quiet. As if they were afraid of disturbing the baby…

_ “You’re sure you still want me to do that?” _

“Phil, you said it yourself, there is a bounty on my head, it wouldn’t be smart to keep her.”

“ _ Didn’t you just say a few days ago that the bounty was a load of nonsense?” _

Techno paused. He was right. Why was he suddenly concerned? “Well- Yeah, but- She’s so small and-”

Philza chuckled on the other end of his communicator, the sound quiet as if he was trying to not be heard. The piglin sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Phil had a point… 

“ _ If you insist, Techno, I will take her home after I visit you and I’ll adopt her.” _

He smiled sadly and looked out the window. He should feel a weight off his shoulders but… instead, the confirmation made his heart fill with lead, weighing him down. It was for the best. He looked up and over at the basket when there was suddenly a soft cooing noise. Phil seemed to hear it too. A few times he wondered if Athena could hear his thoughts… but then again, even if she could she was too young to understand.

Techno walked over to the baby, humming as he picked her up. He’d become better at that in the few days that he’d been taking care of her. She seemed to like it, it always calmed her down. She seemed pretty happy for now but he held her against his chest regardless. Technically, she was supposed to be asleep for the night right now. Why did she seem so awake? “Hello.”

_ “You should take her out to see the lights?” _

“Hm? There isn’t much point, she wouldn’t remember it-”

“ _ I bet I thought you wouldn’t remember your first memory of them either.” _

Techno closed his eyes. He remembered being tucked up against Phil’s chest, shivering with the cold. He remembered sleepy soft brown eyes on childish features and then bright blue ones full of kindness. The familiar scratch of beard hair against his head.  _ ‘Don’t look at me, silly boys, look at the sky. It’s dancing for you’ _ . He remembered so many colours… Techno opened his eyes again.

“Alright… But it’s bright enough that we’ll just go outside, no need to go climbing hills. Let me grab you and you can come.” Techno reached for his communicator with the hand that wasn’t supporting Athena but was interrupted by Philza suddenly talking to someone else, voice muffled. The communicator was obviously being hidden again. 

_ “Yes, Tubbo! I’m coming _ .” 

There was a ruffle of sound. 

_ “Sorry, son, I thought I had more time. Give Athena a kiss for me!” _

The line went dead.

_ Phil never had more time for them anymore… _

\--

Techno laughed as Athena cooed in his arms, seeming like she barely noticed the chill of the night air as she reached out for the sky. The greens, blues, and purples reflected against her bright eyes. He hoped she was just old enough to remember this.

He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes for just a moment as the feeling of nostalgia rushed through him again. When he opened them he glued his eyes back down to Athena.

_ He knew he would. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some people drew me fanart after the last chapter and it's so sweet!! I have an Instagram @weegalaxy and I'd love to see any fanart that anyone has or will draw so feel free to @ me on posts or DM the art! I'd love to see it!!!


	3. Turtle Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno struggles to comprehend Phil taking Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a little while longer than i meant for it but ta da!!

Techno let out a sigh as he hoed the ground outside of his home. The tundra biome didn’t have the easiest dirt to try to make suitable for farming, but it wasn’t impossible. Especially for potatoes, those pretty much grew anywhere. Any other kind of vegetable he’d just trade for, but it would probably be best to have at least one vegetable growing. Athena needed to eat something.

Well… When Phil took her to come visit him sometimes, he meant. She wasn’t staying. He especially hoped he visited more frequently then…  _ Not that he was attached or anything. _

He sighed, setting his hoe down as he turned to look back at where he left the kid in question. He couldn’t help a tired smile and he watched her pick up handfuls of snow, sat at the edge of the fenced-off area he’d made for his farm on top of his old red cloak. He couldn’t have her getting too wet. He’d already have to warm her up when they went back inside.

He knelt down and planted his next lot of potatoes (it had been a while since he’d done something as simple as this) before he looked up at the sun’s position in the sky. It was just a little past noon now…

Where was Phil?

He said he’d be here today so they could go find some turtle eggs, he wouldn’t leave it too late, right?

The walk was probably just a little longer without Techno leading him probably, yeah. 

He considered sending a message through the communicator when, suddenly, Athena let out a babble of nonsense from behind him. He looked up and he grabbed his blade in a hurry when he saw a figure. He held it out threateningly, voices echoing in his head.

_ ‘PROTECT. BLOOD. KILL. SAVE HER. BLOOD. BLOOD GOD. PROTECT. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. KILL-’ _

Philza laughed fondly and Techno suddenly shook himself out of it, coming to from his bloodthirsty haze. Phil stood there, Athena in his arms. No one else, just them. Athena cooed and held her little arms out to the sword which he pulled back in an instance. He sheathed it yet again.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Phil… You know not to sneak up on me, you could’ve gotten hurt.”

“Protective much?” The older man asked with a knowing smile, settling Athena on his hip like he was a natural at it. Well, Techno supposed he was. Not everyone was as scarily unskilled with children like him. “I don’t think you’ve ever pulled a sword that quick on me before.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t used to have a bounty on my head-”

“From Quackity? Really?”

“You were the one who told me to be concerned!” It was clear Phil wasn’t buying it and honestly, neither was Techno. He could take on the whole New L’Manburg population with his eyes closed no problem. However, Athena couldn’t- “Anyway, babies can die so easily, so really I’m just being cautious whilst she’s staying with me. Which isn’t for much longer.”

Phil raised an eyebrow at Techno and the piglin hybrid pointedly ignored the expression as he finished planting his last potato and put away his hoe. He jumped the fence to lead the winged man into his house. “Then why are you planting a farm? I thought you had grown sick of potatoes after that period that you decided if you farmed for long enough that the voices would stop.” He noticed Phil wince at the memory. Techno found the memory quite funny looking back on it, the fact he didn’t sleep for over three days sometimes and the house had been full of potatoes for like a year… It was more than a little bit funny. Phil on the other hand had always found it worrying.

He’d always been a worrier.

“No, you grew sick of the potatoes, I just grew sick of the farming. This is a small farm, it’s different.” Techno laughed a little. “I wanted another food source, mixing it up a little.”

“Sure… it’s got nothing about how you’ve been feeding Athena mashed potatoes for dinner recently, right?”

“Absolutely not… but having some available for when you both come and visit wouldn’t hurt, would it?” He smiled at Phil and opened his door for him, watching as he walked it with Athena still in his arms. The baby seemed to really like Phil… that was good… right?

Yes. It was.

Despite the growing dread filling his stomach which he was refusing to acknowledge, it was good to finally have his best friend back with him. He’d missed him.

“So.” Techno started when he walked in after them, walking over to his chest and pulling out his journal. He skipped to the page that had today's date and sat next to Phil on the spare bed he’d set up in his main room. “The plan for your visit.”

Phil tore his eyes away from Athena who was reaching up for the beads that dangled from his hat just out of reach from her little chubby hands to instead lead over and glance at the open page as Techno started to read.

“First things first, we go off and collect turtle eggs. We might need to row for a little while, but it shouldn’t be that hard to find some turtles. Then we follow them to their eggs, take them, and set up a little area for them to hatch.”

“Then when they do we use them to make turtle potions right?”

“Exactly-”

“I thought you were retired?” Phil questioned, tilting his head to the side. Techno was quick to reassure him. Phil had been so pleased when he confessed he was retiring from all this, that he’d decided to ignore the voices. He didn’t want him to think poorly of him now.

“Of course I am, this is just for in case anyone tries to attack me, it’s good to be prepared.” He hummed, specifically looking down and over at Athena. “It’s specifically a protective potion after all.” 

His gaze returned to his book and there was a beat of silence.

“Anyway, then I was hoping you could make me a honey farm? I have no experience with bees but I know you’ve made one before.” Phil raised an eyebrow.

“Sure… but why?”

“Retirement is boring Phil. Don’t people like… care for bees as a hobby or something?” Techno shrugged. The voices said it was a good idea, and if they said it was a good idea and it didn’t include murder then it couldn’t be a bad one… right? He could use the blocks for a redstone project too…

_ He needed somewhere to store his alarming growing number of wither skulls- _

“Okay. Sounds like a plan. What are we doing with Athena?”

“We’ll take her with us!” Declared Techno, already slamming his book closed and placing it away in his satchel. He grabbed his cloak and tied it around his neck before grabbing the piece of fabric he used to carry Athena around in.

“Really? Perhaps it would be better if I stayed and watched her-”

“Phil, we’re going to hunt for turtles,  _ not _ sneak into New L’manburg.” He started to tie the sling around his torso before Phil spoke up again. 

“I thought I was taking her.” Techno paused. This was true. Phil was supposed to be in charge of her today until… forever. Yeah. Phil should take her. She was so quiet and infatuated with him already. And it would be a bonding experience, probably. It wasn’t when he did it though- He didn’t bond-

“Right… uh… Yeah- let me- uhm.” Techno untied the sling sheepishly before tying it around Phil’s torso instead. He stepped back as he watched his best friend coo at the child and gently place her into the sling. He was forgetting something… Oh! He opened his chest and pulled out a cloak. “For you.”

Phil smiled fondly. “Aw, mate-”

“I’m not done! Look, it’s got holes in it for your wings.” Techno stretched it out so Phil could see the two slits in the fabric. He knew the man hated not being able to just have them on display when he could, especially in case of emergencies. This way he could both feel safer and warmer. “I’ll help you put them through if you turn around, try not to knock anything with them if you stretch them out.”

Phil’s wings were incredible. If you weren’t looking, they were just small and black little things that would struggle to pull even a dog off the ground, however with one impressive flap of the feathers they would come alive. The long wings could probably both brush against the floor and hit his ceiling if Phil decided he wanted them to and they were so incredibly strong.

It’s part of the reason Techno didn’t worry too much about Phil living in New L’manburg. Not only were they friendly with him, but he could also either escape with no problem if things got grim.

After he’d helped him with the matching blue cloak, the two finished packing things up and left, Techno walking a few steps ahead with his hand on his sword just in case. He’d always been protective of Phil anyway, and now there was Athena.

“The ocean is this way.” He said before they walked off in comfortable silence, only small conversations said in low voices (to not wake up the napping Athena) and soft chuckles ever disturbing it.

\--

“You know about the voices, right Phil?” Techno asked as he rowed through the ocean, the air already growing warmer as the biomes changed. He hoped they didn’t find the turtles in a desert biome or something, He didn’t want Phil or Athena to feel too hot. The question was stupid, he knew the answer, but he didn’t know how else to broach the subject.

“Of course I do, you’ve complained about voices in your head since you were small. I don’t think there was ever a point that you didn’t” He furrowed his brows in concern at the memory, but Techno had his back to him so he didn’t notice. “Why? What are they saying?”

“To me?” 

_ ‘protect her’ ‘don’t let him take her’ ‘we can care for her so much better’ ‘you really want to put her in enemies hands’ ‘she needs to be safe’ ‘love’ ‘protect’ ‘cherish’ ‘care-’ _

“Nothing new.” He cleared his throat, glad Phil couldn’t see his mildly embarrassed blush. “But I’ve found out… Phil, I don’t think they are in my head.”

“What?”

“Athena can hear them too.”

Silence overcame the two men in the boat for a moment, the only noise coming from the boat’s oar hitting the water of the calm ocean and the occasional gunt that Athena made whilst she slept. Even unconscious, that kid didn’t stop making noise.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Do you think they say the same things?”

Techno sighed and nodded. “She reacts to them when I hear them. I think they’re the same voices.” He stopped rowing for a second and turned to look at Phil. “The voices aren’t  _ in my head,  _ Phil,  _ she can hear them. _ ” The voice was a little afraid when he whispered. “I think the Blood God is  _ real _ .”

All the time Phil spent reassuring little Techno that the Blood God wasn’t real, that Techno didn’t have to hurt anyone, that the Blood God wasn’t going to hurt him and the voices were just in his head went out the window.

They spent the rest of the boat ride in silence that was less comfortable than before.

\--

“Phil! Watch out!” Techno put his sword clean through a baby zombie’s head with a joking grin, watching the older man look at him with an unimpressed expression as he collected the last of the turtle eggs. A small quirk of his lips betrayed his amusement though.

“Ha ha ha. Very funny.”

“It could’ve taken your last life! I was protecting you.”

“I lose one life to a baby zombie  _ before you were even born  _ and I never hear the end of it. It was in full armour! And there were other monsters.” Philza scoffed, adjusting his satchel and frowning when Athena giggled too. “No come on, you can’t find it funny too.”

It was dark by now. It had taken them longer than planned to find the turtle eggs and the monsters were out, but neither men were really concerned. They were both very skilled in combat, a couple of zombies, creepers, and skeletons were hardly anything.

“If you’re done then, let’s head ho-”

Just then, it seemed, the dry spell that Techno had been so thankful for ended and the heavens opened up all at once. 

The piglin hybrid felt soaked through in seconds, though before it got any worse it suddenly stopped. Techno looked around, not understanding why it was still raining everywhere else before he looked up and saw Phil’s wigs covering the three of them from the awful weather.

“We can’t travel the ocean in this weather, come on, let’s sleep with one of the villagers for tonight.” Philza insisted, keeping his wings up as they walked towards one of the houses. Techno walked inside and Philza handed Athena over before he lowered his wings and shook them small. He followed them inside just as the first strike of lighting landed not too far from where they’d been standing. They’d made a good choice then.

Then lit the house’s fire and, when it seemed like no villager was actually coming inside, they sat on the bed together.

Techno held Athena protectively, not once offering her back to Philza, and unknowingly to the man as he stared down at the child he insisted he was his daughter the other man who he insisted was not his father simply smiled and shook his head. He knew how this was going to end.

But for that night, they just curled up and slept.

\--

Techno shivered as he entered his house, covered practically head to toe in snowflakes as the night fell and the blizzard continued. He’d been checking on the turtle eggs and making sure they were covered so no snow got in. The eggs hadn’t hatched yet, he’d been taking shifts watching them all day.

When he’d accidentally stepped on one, he realised he needed to leave it and go back inside.

Phil was sitting on the spare bed, feeding a hungry Athena some mashed potatoes that he’d obviously prepared whilst techno was busy. She’d mostly been with the man all day, she really liked the bees apparently. 

Techno was glad she liked Phil, since he’d be her… yeah.

The thought brought on another sombre mood and he found that he just wanted to go to bed for once. Hurry up and bring tomorrow on. Get it all over and done with. He hung up his cloak as the melted snow started to drink off of it and Phil finally looked up.

“I’m going to bed for the night if you need anything just yell.” He sighed. At his voice, Athena looked up and over again. She cooed and reached for him, clearly having missed him throughout today. Techno hesitated.

“I think she’d like to say goodnight.” Phil smiled.

Techno stared at her softly before scowling. It was stupid. This was stupid. That wasn’t his fucking kid. That would never be his fucking kid. Why did he feel so angry about this? So frustrated? It was straight forward!

Phil was going to take her home, raise her like he raised him, pay actual attention to her and she won’t have to feel guilty for being the favourite because she won’t have two jealous brothers who never get to spend any time with their father all because he got away with everything and Dad was obviously just always concerned that if he didn’t watch him that he’d lash out and kill someone and-

“I think she can cope.” He gritted out before climbing the ladder upstairs, leaving a confused Philza and upset Athena in his wake.

He laid in his bed as she started to cry, listening to Phil try and soothe her. He wasn’t going to crack. He wasn’t going to go down there and take her to bed with him. He wasn’t her father. He would get her killed. Phil would be a great father. Phil was a great father. Phil had been a great father.

His best friend who showed up during emergencies… who travelled with him for years as they adventured together.

His father who abandoned his brothers for years just because Techno wanted to go somewhere else. Was he really worth that?

Phil was an incredible but friend but… Was Phil really that good of a father?

He wouldn’t be any better, he’d be far far worse. He would get her killed. Why did she look at him like he was her whole world? She stared at him when she noticed him like she’d been waiting for him to come in all day. She was a baby. She didn’t realise things.

The crying go louder and it didn’t sound like Phil had things under control.

He wasn’t going to go down there. He wasn’t. He was going to go to bed.

\--

Techno waved Phil off early the next morning with a sad smile. He hated seeing his best friend leave every time. One day… he’d convince him to leave New L’Manburg and stay with him instead. 

They’d be unstoppable together… 

Today felt extra sad though. There was a weight in his chest that he couldn’t describe. Crushing.

But when Phil turned around just before he walked over the hill, wearing the blue cloak that Techno gave him proudly, and waved with his winging like he did when he was a kid before taking off, Techno knew things would be okay. 

He’d be back soon.

Techno kissed Athena’s head.

“Come on, baby girl. Let’s go check the turtles really quick and then get you back inside before you get too cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: philza is a good friend but not the best dad  
> everyone: boos  
> me: WHY ARE YOU BOOING ME IM RIGHT


	4. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil asks Techno to go check up on his newly exiled brother... there are ups and downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not completely happy with how this chapter turned out BUT here it is! enjoy

“Heeeeeere comes the wither.” Techno joked, dragging the words out as he spooned a mouthful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, smiling as the little girl giggled in front of him after swallowing the food. She liked his baby voice… but he’d never let anyone know he was doing them. Phil would never let him hear the end of it. He could sacrifice his pride a little, however, for another smile from Athena.

He could hardly believe it had only been a week since Phil left. A week since he decided to keep her. It had been… a big decision. But he realised she needed him. Phil was great, but he didn’t understand the voices. Techno could learn from the mistakes Phil made and become even better, right?

Besides… He kind of needed her too.

The clear days that they’d been experiencing, in the beginning, seemed to be officially over as another storm raged just outside the thick cottage windows. This one didn’t look as bad as the storm that had raged the nights that Phil was here, but there was definitely more than a gentle sprinkling of snow.

There went his plans for the day. He’d just have to squeeze in a quick check of his turtles and crops when he put Athena down for her next nap and then run back inside to avoid the cold. Maybe he’d read some more? Or…

Well, he had been working on making some new clothes for Athena, maybe her own little robe that matched his… But he wasn’t great at sewing anything that wasn’t a wound it seemed and it was such a small piece of fabric. He had spent several nights so far cursing with sore fingertips over it.

Perhaps he’d work on that more. He could probably get it finished today if he tried.

Techno had picked up another spoonful of food, getting ready to put it in Athena’s already open and waiting mouth, when he got a call. He answered it without looking, setting the communicator on speaker and placing it aside as he continued to feed the baby who was sat on his lap before she got too impatient. She’d start feeding herself if he wasn’t careful.

He knew who it would be.

“Hullo.” He said in the low tone he always used when starting a conversation. Athena cooed in her own greeting, but her mouth was full so it was muffled. Techno used his sleeve to wipe the food from around her mouth. This shirt was ruined anyway with stains, a little bit of mashed potato wouldn’t do any harm.

_“Techno.”_ Came the very recognisable voice of Phil… but it was concerned. Techno straightened where he sat automatically. He was ready for a fight. _“It’s Tommy.”_

Oh yes… His youngest brother. The baby out of the three of them. His only living brother left. _Tommy hated him._ But that was fine, Tommy was annoying anyway. Techno didn’t care if he liked him or not. Obviously. Techno relaxed from his upright position, spooning some more food into Athena’s waiting mouth. “Oh, you had me worried for a second there. I thought you were in trouble. What kind of trouble has Tommy gotten into now? Dream finally gotten sick of those ugly cobblestone towers he loves jumping off of? I get he loves flying but the kid could at least take them down after-“

“ _Techno, he’s been exiled.”_

He froze, a spoon full of potatoes inches away from Athena’s open mouth. The piglet whined before she leaned forward, eating the food off of his spoon without Techno even noticing. His brain was racing a mile a minute. It really was the story of Theseus… he didn’t think they’d actually… “What?”

“ _Wilbur… well, Ghostbur has gone with him. Dream has taken them out to the middle of nowhere, but… Ghostbur sent me the coordinates.”_ There was a beat of silence and Techno knew what his old friend was going to say before he did it. “ _He’s not that far from you. Could you-”_

“No.”

_“Techno-”_

“Phil, I’m probably the last person he wants to see and it’s storming-”

“ _For me? I want to travel there but it will take me far longer and I’m afraid I might pass Dream on the way. I just want- no I need to know if he’s okay.”_

Techno sat in the silence for a moment before sighing. He set the now empty spoon aside and ran his hand down his face. “Send me the coordinates.”

—

At least by the time he’d gotten himself and Athena properly dressed and halfway to the coordinates, the storm had stopped. The clouds weren't completely clear so he knew the bad weather would be back but at least it hopefully meant Athena wouldn’t get drenched in the rain. 

He was riding Carl, the horse deserving some nice proper riding time. Recently he’d just been kept outside the house, being spoilt rotten with treats but not getting to walk much further than the nearest village and back (which was hardly a ten-minute ride even at walking space). He deserved it. Carl might not be the fastest horse he’d ever owned, or the smartest either, but Techno cared more about him than any of the others.

He wasn’t completely sure what he’d do if he lost him. It was weird to have attachments like this, he tended to keep them at a minimum, but with Carl, all it really meant is he got extra apples.

After all, who would threaten his horse?

Techno scratched his mane as they made it across the swamp and approached another village. They were drawing closer to the coordinates.

Techno adjusting Athena as she cooed against his chest, shifting his cloak so he could look down at her. He’d put it on sideways today, not wanting to reveal her to more people (especially if Dream was still nearby) but also definitely not leaving her at home. No. No, it was better for her to come with him. He’d just keep her hidden for now. Perhaps if things felt safe… he’d introduce her to his brothers.

He hated that word. Brothers. Truly, they hadn’t been brothers for a long time.

In fact, it seemed as time went on, they were brothers less and less. He’d never disagreed with the saying ‘time heals all wounds’ more than then.

He doubted they’d hurt her though, that would be a new low. He’d just check-in, tell Phil, maybe chat to Ghostbur a little, and leave again.

He lead Carl into a clearing, looking around. Seemed like there was a dirt shack here. Must be the place. He rode on ahead, catching the tail end of Ghostbur and Tommy’s conversation as he came to a stop outside their hardly built shack. It only had half a roof, so their voices were easy to be heard. He wasn’t _trying_ to eavesdrop, it just… happened.

He wasn’t trying to burst out in laughter either when Ghostbur told their brother that no one would laugh at him but... 

“PFFT HAHA.” He burst out as he climbed down from Carl, tying him up as Tommy and Ghostbur suddenly emerged from their dirt shack. “Look at this _LOSER_.” This perhaps wasn’t what Phil was asking him to do but the kid was alive, what else was he supposed to do? Not rub the fact that Techno was right in his face? “Oh my god, this is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen!”

Tommy looked furious, Ghostbur just seemed happy to see him.

“Hey, Technoblade!!” The translucent mirage of his brother spoke. The Piglin hybrid in question gave him a little wave before fixing his cloak again.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighbourhood, thought I’d pop by. Phil asked me to.” Techno shrugged. “It’s not like I care about you or anything.”

The young teen’s wings fluffed up, the white feathers standing on edge. Tommy had always been so expressive with his wings, almost always having them proud and out (unlike his father who tended to be more subtle with his own). “It’s not like _Phil_ does either.” He spat before storming off.

Ouch. Seems like Tommy had a little bit of beef with their old man. He understands now why he wasn’t checking on him himself, Phil always was a bit of a coward when it came to personal verbal confrontation. Not that Techno blamed him, but that didn’t mean he should have to do his dirty work for him. He needed to come fix that relationship problem himself.

Techno watched Tommy go off to dig a mine, giving him a moment as he spoke to Ghostbur to get details of what exactly went down. He… didn’t exactly get a lot of clear information from him (he kept calling this a holiday) but it definitely cleared a couple of things up.

Most of all it confirmed the Dream was no longer in the area as far as they were aware, which was good. Still didn’t make Techno completely comfortable showing them Athena in the open but…

Techno’s eyes drifted over to Tommy’s tunnel.

He couldn’t spy on them underground. Right?

“Just a second, Ghostbur, I think I need to go talk to Tommy… apologise for laughing at him.” He nodded at the ghost, silencing him in the middle of what Techno was sure was a very interesting story about blue dye and how it helps when you’re feeling sad. Ghostbur was far different than his dead brother… but he still deserved respect. Ghostbur hadn’t betrayed him after all. The ghost simply smiled and nodded and Techno walked off down the tunnel.

“Tommy!” He called down, getting a surprised and distant shriek in response. Techno rolled his eyes. You fight against a kid one time... “Christ, I’m not going to hurt you, don’t be dramatic.” He huffed, walking down until he had found himself in a cave that Tommy had dug into. He followed the light source that he was emitting nearby before sighing and crossing his arms as the kid refused to look at him.

“Tommy-“

“Fuck off.”

“Tommy!-“

“No, you’re a bitch and I hate you! You betrayed me!”

“Tommy, I’ve changed my ways!” Techno fit in before Tommy spoke over him again. He’d say that he didn’t betray the kid, that it was the other way around if he thought he’d listen. He didn’t feel like getting talked over again. At least he got his attention for now. He started to move his cloak in order to prove that he’d changed.

To show Tommy Athena.

“Look! See, I’ve-“ 

Techno raised his head just in time to see a sword heading straight for him, hardly having time to think as he pulled out his sword.

_‘GET HIM’. ‘KILL HIM.’ ‘HE TRIED TO HURT HER.’ ‘BLOOD.’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.’ ‘E.’_

He blocked the blow and managed to knock the loose sword out of Tommy’s grasp, the boy not trained in combat enough to fight against someone like Techno. He sliced Tommy’s arm and knocked him to the ground, keeping his sword out as the other stared up at him, hand covering his bloody arm. Techno breathed heavily as he stared down at his brother, seeing red as the voices screamed in his ears.

_It would be so easy to just move the blade a little further into his neck-_

“What the fuck!”

Techno shook himself out of it at his brother’s scandalised cry. “What do you mean ‘what the fuck’?! You tried to kill her!”

“Kill who? I was defending myself! You were pulling out a weapon!”

“Oh, you stupid little-“ Techno groaned in frustration, not lowering his weapon as he used the other arm to open up his cloak properly, revealing the little baby strapped to his chest that was just starting to stir. She had not a care in the world as she made little fists with her hands and yawning, eyes blinking open.

Tommy stared at her with wide eyes.

“What the fuck is that?”

—

“Could you sit still for two seconds,” Techno grumbled unhappily as he tried to stitch a squirming Tommy’s arm up. The boy stretched his wings out, feathers fluffing out like a scandalised chicken, and the piglin rolled his eyes. “I can’t close this wound with your fu- with your feathers in my face-”

“Well, it hurts!”

Ghostbur floated nearby as the two brothers quarrelled, finally starting the bills to a proper home rather than a dirt shack with half a roof. Techno and Tommy were sat by their campfire as the sun started to set.

“It’s not that bad!”

“If you didn’t want me to squirm then you shouldn’t have cut me!”

That released a growl from Techno. “If you didn’t want me to cut you, you shouldn’t have attacked me!” He yelled.

Athena let out a sudden loud cry and all three brothers froze, staring down at the unhappy baby waving her arms around as she was strapped against Techno’s chest. Techno would pick her up properly to quiet her down, but he currently had his sewing needle halfway in Tommy’s arm so he couldn’t stop.

“You should hold it.” Came Tommy’s smart-arsed comment on it as he didn’t lift his eyes from the baby.

“I know, but I have to finish sewing up, also she’s a her not an-”

“Can I hold her?”

“No.” Techno didn’t hesitate to respond. Tommy? With A baby? In front of the fire? No chance. Did he even have experience with kids other than himself?

“But-”

“I said no.”

“I can hold her.” Piped up Ghostbur. Techno almost forgot he was there and hesitated this time.

“Uh… Sorry, Ghostbur, I’d prefer you didn’t.” He felt a bit bad but Ghostbur wasn’t completely all there… He didn’t want him to wander off with her. Maybe when he was there to watch them both. The ghost didn’t seem to take it personally though and just smiled before returning to building.

“I promise to sit still if you let me hold her!” Tommy exclaimed. “Pleeeeease?”

Techno was about to deny Tommy a third time when he stopped, a realisation overcoming him. Tommy wasn’t fighting him. Tommy wasn’t fighting him or calling him a bitch or anything… In fact, he was even smiling. 

_He couldn’t think the last time Tommy smiled at him._

Techno sighed. “Fine. but you’re going to have to help me take her from the sling. I can’t move my hand.” Working in tandem, they both used their spare arms to pick her up, Athena already quietening at the contact before she was settled in Tommy’s arms.

Techno returned his focus to Tommy’s arm, the younger boy keeping his promise and keeping perfectly still much to Techno’s surprise.

When Tommy spoke up again, Techno was surprised further.

“What’s her name?”

Techno looked over at him again and raised both his eyebrows when he was met with the sight of Tommy cupping Athena gently in his arms, even going as far as taking his wings and engulfing them in it - including Techno - protectively. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed.

“Uh… Athena. Her name is Athena.”

“Is she your daughter?”

“Not biologically... I’m looking after her.” That was all, he was just a guardian for her. Making sure she stayed alive, teaching her things… stuff like that. 

Tommy didn’t seem to hear that however, must’ve had selective hearing similar to Philza because his next question immediately was. “Does that make me her uncle? Uncle Tommy?”

“Well-”

“Please?”

Techno paused. There was no harm in letting him be her uncle, just like how he didn’t correct Phil when he called himself her Grandpa… “Fine. Uncle Tommy it is.”

Tommy just smiled fondly back at Athena after that and started to speak to her in a low tone as Athena cooed back, clearly enthralled with this new person. It was the quietest that he’d ever heard her speak. Techno almost didn’t trust his ears.

He finished the rest of the stitching of Tommy’s arm and wrapping it in a comfortable silence as he just… Listened to Tommy and Athena.

\--

The weather, however, took breaks for no man - human or otherwise. Not long after the sunset and it started to get cold, the heavens opened up too. Ghostbur, Tommy, and Techno all found themselves huddled under the shitty dirt roof shack since they didn’t actually have a proper home yet.

The storm only looked like it was going to get worse and Techno needed to get Athena home before she caught a cold out here. 

He tucked her back into her sling and started to fix the cloak over her, this was when Tommy took notice.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking her home.”

For some reason, this surprised Tommy.

“What? You’re not staying the night? It’s just a light sprinkle!”

Techno rolled his eyes. “A light sprinkle, for now, I can see the storm clouds in the distance. I think it might be a thunderstorm, I can’t risk her catching a cold.” He rubbed her back subconsciously through the cloak. “Besides, your home isn’t exactly well protected or lit up well. I can’t risk her getting hurt by a monster.”

“Are you saying I’d get her sick or hurt?” Tommy asked defensively, wings flying out again, and Techno groaned. Well, there went the brief few moments of bonding between the pair.

“You’re a kid, you wouldn’t get it.”

“I’m sixteen!” 

“Yeah! A kid!”

“Dad thinks I’m old enough to look after myself!”

“Yeah, well Dad isn’t great at being a father is he! This whole fucking situation is a great show of that!” Techno yelled a little louder than he meant to. Hell, he didn’t even mean to say it at all. Just then, lightning struck nearby and Techno could see the hurt in Tommy’s face illuminated perfectly for a second.

God… He looked so young. He was so young.

Ghostbur placed his hand on Techno’s shoulder and he turned to look at the ghost. “Technoblade…” He said quietly, but he was cut off from saying anything more by Tommy.

“Leave.”

“Tommy, I-”

“Leave! You just came here to- to rub this whole exile in my face! You always rub my mistakes in my face!”

“No, I came to check up on you and try and tell you that I was right about gov-”

“LEAVE!” Tommy screamed with another flash of lighting, a huge rumble of thunder following closely after. “I HATE YOU! JUST GO!” He sniffled, drying his eyes before spitting one more thing in his rage. “I bet Athena will hate you too when you fuck her up.”

The silence between the three men was tense before, finally, Techno stepped out into the rain. It was coming down harder now, his hair was already soaked.

“Technoblade?” He heard Wil-Ghostbur ( _not his brother_ ) from behind him. He didn’t turn to look as he left the dirt shack. “When are you coming back?”

“He isn’t.” Came Tommy’s only reply.

Technoblade said nothing as he got onto Carl. Tommy was right. He wouldn’t be going back. Tommy was better off without him

He took off on a gallop and kept the pace all the way home, mind still reeling.

_I bet Athena will hate you too when you fuck her_ up.

God, he hoped Tommy wasn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what the next chapter will be about... cough cough /quackity/ cough cough


	5. Butcher Army (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade might have underestimated the danger of attachments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was going to all be one part but then I got nearly 6000 words in and went... hey, perhaps i should split this in half, so here
> 
> it's a real tear jerker

It was a sunny day in the tundra, the light reflecting off of the snow and half blinding anyone that looked out at it. The light poured through the windows of Techno’s home, making the white quartz walls look brighter than ever and the tiny cottage rooms larger than they were.

On any other day, this would perk up Techno’s mood. He liked bright days, they were often productive and meant he wouldn’t get frozen out in the snow. There was also the positive that it also meant he could take Athena out on his errands. 

The more time passed, the more she was starting to adore the snow more and more. He liked to take her out to play as much as possible now that she was getting bigger. Especially now that she had her own little cloak to keep her cosy.

( _ Though that didn’t stop Techno from wrapping her up in his own cloak anyway) _

How much time had passed since he’d gotten here now? A couple of months, surely. He wasn’t keeping track, he probably should. How else would they celebrate her birthday if he didn’t keep track, though he knew the date that he found her would be buried in his journal anyway.

Anyway, sunny days were perfect days to be productive with little to no downfalls.

However, despite the perfect weather conditions in place for a great day, Techno was on edge. Very on edge.

Phil was supposed to be here.

There was no sign of him, he was supposed to be here.

Sure, Phil could be a little late sometimes, but the man liked to pride himself on his punctuality and he wasn’t here. He wasn’t here.

Something had happened. Something has to have happened. 

_ ‘HE’S GONE.’ ‘HE’S DEAD.’ ‘HE’S GONE.’ ‘HE’S DEAD.’ ‘THEY’RE COMING FOR YOU NEXT.’ ‘FOR ATHENA.’ ‘DAD.’ ‘DADZA.’ ‘DEAD.’ ‘DEADZA.’ _

No. No, the voices were wrong. They were so often wrong. It was fine. He was fine. 

He paced in front of his window, opening his journal at his page for the day to scan at his list and slamming it shut again before returning to pacing again. He repeated this several times. Phil was fine. He was. And then all Techno would have to worry about is how much of his list he’d be able to get done before the sunset.

He could tell Phil off for being tardy. It was fine.

It would be a funny moment to laugh at later.

He practically jumped out of his skin when Athena cooed from her basket in the corner of the room. She was still fast asleep, just talking whilst resting it seemed, and Techno relaxed a little. He walked over to the basket and knelt down beside her, letting out a breath he’d been holding.

“At least someone is benefitting with an extra-long nap in my panic, huh?” He joked a little, placing his hand into the basket to press protectively order her stomach ( _ subconsciously counting her little breaths as her stomach rose and fell with each one _ ) and smiled when she held one of his fingers in her sleep.

Even unconscious she was still reaching out for him. He wondered if it was because they were linked with the voices or…

_ Or if she loved him. _

The words Tommy said floated through his head again and he sighed, closing his eyes with a frown. He wasn’t going to fuck it up, was he? Did Tommy really believe that or was he just saying that because he knew how it would affect Techno?

He hadn’t seen the boy since that day. Tommy didn’t want him to visit. Tommy Probably never wanted to see him again. He’d do this favour for him, even if it ate him up a little inside. He hoped he’d learned from his exile now.

He shook away the thoughts and looked back at Athena. Tommy wasn’t the most pressing matter anyway right now.

“Your grandpa is just running a little late is all, Athena.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss her head before slowly pulling his hand away, feeling a pang in his chest when she whined at his lack of contact. “Sorry baby, but I shouldn’t waste time waiting for him, I gotta actually get everything set up if he’d going to be so late. That man runs by his own clock sometimes.”

He hesitated before bending down to kiss her head, settling her back into and content sleep, before he stood and made his way down his ladder into the basement with a stretch. He stepped over the zombie villagers he’d trapped that he had yet to cure (that was one of the plans for him and Phil today) and opened up his chests.

It was… strange… he swore he didn’t move anything from these chests but some things weren’t in order and… was there just a pile of dirt in here? What? And there was a stack of golden apples right there-

Nevermind, it didn’t matter. Maybe Phil took them last time he visited, or maybe he just put them somewhere else. He still had plenty elsewhere. He could busy himself with sorting some of his inventory for now.

When he finally made his way back up to the main floor to busy himself by making some potions, his communicator went off.

He felt relief overcome him as he pulled the device from off of his hip. There was no need to worry now, Phil was fine and alive. He didn’t call though, which was unusual for his friend, but a text was enough to calm Techno’s beating heart for now. He was fine.

Well…  _ was _ was the keyword. The messages that he received had him freezing where he stood, sending his mind into a frenzy. No. No no no. No!

_ ‘they know where you are. get ready old friend’ _

His breathing hitched and he almost dropped the glass bottles he was holding. No. No! He looked up at the ceiling with fear in his eyes, Athena still fast asleep in his attic. He replied quickly as soon as he remembered how his hands worked.

‘ _???’  _ He wrote but there was no response. He messages again.  _ ‘who is they’.  _

He knew the answer. He knew the fucking answer. Phil never called him old friend unless… unless it meant war. He only called him that when he wasn’t talking to his son. Oh no. Only when he was talking to the man he’d been through battle with. Only when he was talking to the veteran he’d painted snow red with. Old friend. It was practically a code word now.

It meant nothing good.

‘ _ they found the compass’ _

_ ‘WHO’  _ He typed back almost immediately.

Techno hurried to look out the window, breathing picking up. They found the compass? How could they find the compass? Phil was supposed to always keep it on him. He was supposed to always have it on his person, or keep it in his enderchest, he wasn’t supposed to let them find it. It wasn’t supposed to be possible to find! He knew how important this was! He knew how dangerous it was if they found him!

_ He knew they could hurt Athena. _

‘ _ BLOOD’ ‘KILL THEM’ ‘PROTECT’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’ _

The voices started to get deafening in his ears and he cried out in frustration. “UGHHH NOT NOW! NOT NOW I HAVE TO FOCUS!” He yelled, hurrying back down to his basement to grab more potion stuff and brewing stands as Philza sent him another message.

_‘quackity_ _and gang’_

The butcher army. Fuck. FUCK. 

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods.” He whispered to himself in a panic, climbing back up his ladder as fast as possible and practically ripping hair out of his head. He didn’t have any time. He didn’t have any fucking time.

_ ‘they have netherite’ _

He moved to pull on his own armour before opening his enderchest, pulling out his weapons and a totem of undying. He held it with both hands, eyes wide for a moment before tying it around his neck. He knew turning it into a necklace would be a good idea. It dangled next to his friendship emeralds out of sight. They couldn’t know he had it on him. They couldn’t know.

‘ _ big q, ranboo, tubbo, and fundy’ _

Four. Oh gods, there were four of them all against him. And where was Phil? Why wasn’t Phil coming to help? He knew Athena was here. What would she do if they took him? She’d be alone. All alone. How long would he be gone?

And  _ why the FUCK  _ was there  _ POLISHED BLACKSTONE  _ in his  _ POTION CHEST. _

oh, he was losing it. He was really losing it. He sighed and ran his hands down his face, just wanting to crumple onto the floor and wait for them to come and take him. He didn’t even have any fireworks.

This was fine. He was fine… he could take them all on. He could. He pulled at his hair a little.

He could.

He needed strength potions.

He was back in the move in a flash, grabbing gunpowder and climbing back upstairs. The number of ups and downs he was doing was starting to make him feel ill. Why did he have to have so many layers to his house? Why couldn’t he just fucking-

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he started to brew strength potions, he couldn’t get overwhelmed. He couldn’t let that happen. 

As his potions brewed, he heard a cry from up the ladder and he looked up. Shit. Of all of the times to wake up-

Techno hoisted himself up the ladder with ease before going over to the basket, the crying infant calming the second she saw his face. She reached up for him. Despite everything, for a moment he calmed too.

“Oh, baby… we’re really in it now, huh?”

He picked up the basket and not her despite Athena’s insistence and climbed down the ladder carefully. He was going to need to install stairs one of these days. Finally, he lifted her out of her basket, cradling her in his arms. She didn’t seem to like the cold of his armour all that much, but he couldn’t remove it. Not now.

“Hush there, Athena. We will be alright… I’ve got you.” He hesitated. “Techno’s got you.” He wasn’t going to use the other word. He wasn’t her parent. He was just looking after her. That was all.

He heard footsteps in the snow outside his home and froze. Was that them? Were they here? His communicator buzzed and the message actually relieved him despite it being a warning.

_ ‘hurry, they just left’ _

Then it couldn’t be them. Maybe it was someone here to help? Maybe-

He opened the door to check but was just met with Ghostbur outside his cottage, grinning and waving. Techno groaned and closed his eyes. Great. That was just great. Fucking fantastic.

He closed the door and returned to his potions, planning on ignoring him, but the ghost fazed through his door anyway. 

“Hi, Technoblade! Hi, Athena!” The ghost greeted, smiling as he loomed over the Piglin hybrid and the baby in his arms. Athena cooed up at him and he made a face at her to make her giggled.

“Ghostbur, you couldn’t have picked a worse time. This is a terrible time! This is a terrible time, Ghostbur.” Techno gritted, checking his potions again. Athena whined when she was pulled away from the ghost.

“Can I help?”

He rolled his eyes. “How good are you at violence?”

They met each other’s eyes for a long and silent moment before the ghost pulled blue dye from his non-existent pockets and Techno groaned.

“Here here, have some blue-“

“I don’t have time for your blue, Ghostbur!”

“It’ll help, it’ll help.”

“Fine!” He accepted the blue and stuffed it into his own pockets with his spare hand before he set Athena down into her basket. He set it onto spare counter space. “I’m trying to brew potions but honestly I don’t even know what I’m brewing anymore. I have no idea.”

“You need help with potions? I can help with potions. Just tell me what’s going on, Technoblade, and I’ll help.” The way his brother smiled at him, even this ghost version of his brother, made Techno relax somewhat. It was grounding. Now he had two people to ground him.

“Phil- they have the compass. There are like four dudes and they have the compass to my base and they want to kill me, Ghostbur.” He stressed. “There are four dudes and they’re coming and I have Athena here and what if they hurt her and-“

“Why are they coming to kill you? What have you done wrong?” Ghostbur asked innocently and Techno sighed. That was the loaded question, wasn’t it? He chose to simply not answer as Ghostbur got distracted again and instead chose to go outside and start placing vines around his house.

He was rambling about travelling and melting and all sorts (which was weird because Techno thought he was living with Tommy) but he interrupted him swiftly.

“Listen, that’s great, but you need to get out of here, Ghostbur. It’s dangerous and-“ Techno looked over at Athena’s basket and back at Ghostbur. He had a decision to make. He picked up the basket and glanced at his brother.

But instead of handing him the basket, instead, he placed it inside the trapdoor box that Philza had made as a hidden compartment. 

“Ghostbur, if they take me, I need you to do something very important for me, alright?”

“Okay, Technoblade!”

“I mean it. This is serious.”

“Okay, Technoblade!”

The Piglin hybrid sighed, rubbing a hand against his face. This was as good as he was going to get. “Okay. I need you to come back to my house when everyone is gone, open this trapdoor, and take Athena to Phil okay. This is very important. She can’t stay here alone and he can take care of her until I can get her back or…” he hesitated. Or what? He seriously wasn’t considering the possibility of them… he knelt down and stared at Athena. She was awake but quiet, staring at Techno with an almost confused expression. He supposed she wasn’t used to spending every waking moment in his arms. “Yeah. He can take care of her.”

He stood again as Ghostbur nodded, not seeming to sense the sombre mood whatsoever. He just had to hope he understood what he was asking anyway. “Okay! Sounds like a plan to me!”

“Okay, well, you should leave.” He herded Ghostbur over to the door as he spoke. “It’s dangerous. They will be here any minute now and I still have so many things to do. They could hurt you.”

“But it’s snowing, you know I melt when I get wet. The snow is easier to dodge but-“

“Then just stand until the trees then!”

Ghostbur frowned and peered out the door before suddenly grinning instead. “Oh! Can I get a lead then? I found this blue sheep and he seemed very kind, I would like to keep him.”

Techno groaned and ran a hand down his face. “Ghostbur, I don’t have…” he groaned. “Fine. Fine! Let me go grab one.”

Luckily he managed to rummage through his main room chest and find one. The Piglin thrust it into his dead brother’s transparent hands before urging him outside. “Now, go on! Please! And stay hidden!” He closed the door behind him with a sigh when the ghost happily floated back out to go catch the blue sheep.

“Good luck with your thing, Technoblade!!”

That ghost would, ironically, be the death of him.

Techno rushed right back into action, running from chest to chest and talking to himself about what he’d need. Trident, water, carrots, apples...

“I’m not ready for war.” He said, almost in a manic laugh to himself. That wasn’t like him at all, was it? In retirement not only had he just… felt untouchable, but he also hadn’t felt the urge to prepare for the worst-case scenario like the voices usually fretted over. They had been so distracted by Athena that he’d just forgotten this was a possibility. “I’ve not been ready for war for a while.” Months. It had been months since Athena had arrived in that little basket on his doorstep. Hell, she still slept in it for naps and soon that basket would be too small to fit her comfortably. He was just happy being a…

Yeah.

He shouldn’t have let his happiness distract him. He cared deeply for her, but that was all the more reason he should’ve been prepared for this. He should’ve been ready for her to be safe.

He ate a golden apple whilst he stood and waited in anxiety. “Oh this is not good, this is-“

There was a cry from the box he’d hidden Athena in and his eyes widened, scrambling over to the box and opening it up. It was strange. Even in full armours, weapons attached to his hips and back, probably the most threatening Athena had ever seen him, the baby stopped and cooed, reaching for him. She was okay. She just missed him. He sighed and reached a hand in but didn’t take her out, they could be here any minute.

“I need you to be quiet, baby… please.” He peered in, adjusting his helmet a little. Athena blinked back, clearly not understanding a word. Despite this, Techno kept talking. “Athena if… if anything happens to me…” He looked away from her, breaking eye contact as he swallowed heavily. His eyes were watering and he sniffed

This was dumb, he was talking to a baby. She didn’t understand. She wouldn’t remember. 

_ If he were gone she wouldn’t remember him- _

“Never mind. Just stay quiet.” Techno quickly closed the trapdoor again and stood in a hurry, trying to get his emotions in check. There was a small whimper from Athena but she didn’t seem to start crying again. Good. Hopefully, she’d go back to sleep.

He ignored the voices in his head that demanded he hold her, that he kiss her all over her little head and tell her all of his feelings. It didn’t matter. There were more pressing matters. Besides…

_ they’d be demanding blood soon enough. _

Techno paced the length of his room, checking out of his window almost obsessively as well as brewing more potions he possibly wouldn’t need. He had to be ready. He had to be prepared. He’d get them. He wasn’t sure why he was worrying. He’d get them.

He hadn’t heard from Phil in a while… he hoped he was okay.

They should be here already. They should be. Then why weren’t…

Techno poked his head out of his doorways instead and realised he’d been looking the wrong direction the entire time… there was Ghostbur and, with him, 4 enemies in full netherite armour. They were talking.

He was torn between hoping Ghostbur wasn’t in danger and also hoping Ghostbur wouldn’t spill secrets about Athena. He wouldn’t tell them, right?

Honestly, he wasn’t too sure.

Especially when he turned and started to wave to him through his window before leading them towards his house.

Techno gasped before hiding out of sight of the window, grabbing his sword with his spare hand as he pressed his armoured back to the wall next to his door. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Usually, battles made him giddy, excited even, but today he didn’t feel in control.

Today he had everything to lose.

“Technoblade.” Ghostbur stuck his head through his closed door and Techno actually let out a yell, pressing a hand over his chest plate in fear as his heart calmed down from the shock. Ghostbur didn’t seem to notice. “These men say they want to kill you.”

“Then why are you leading them over here!”

The ghost blinked a few times. “What do you want me to say back?”

Techno sighed, shutting his own eyes. His head felt like it was going to fall off of his neck. “I want you to tell them I’m not here and that they’re at the wrong place.”

“But that would be lying.”

“They’re going to KILL ME, Ghostbur, PLEASE.” He begged, not like the ghost lying would do much but.. maybe it would stay for long enough that Techno could calm down. “For Athena? Please?” He added in an almost inaudible whisper.

Ghostbur disappeared for a moment before he stuck his head through the door again. “You have company!” He vanished again and Techno sighed. No. He wouldn’t be so lucky. Not today. But… he stared over at the silent cabinet, his baby hopefully fast asleep inside. Hopefully, he’d be lucky enough…

There was a knock at the door and Techno stormed out before they had a chance to storm in, nearly knocking Quackity off his feet. He smirked to himself. Good. He wasn’t going to give them the chance to get inside.

Wordlessly, Techno gestured to the snow ground in front of his house where the other three men stood - Tubbo, Fundy, and… he didn’t recognise the third one. He was new. He was not to underestimate that one. Quackity tried to have a staring match with Techno, obviously not wanting to budge, but after a few long moments he submitted and sighed, returning to the ground.

All Techno needed to do was push them away from his house. Then he could deal with them properly. All of them. For what they’d to Phil, what they could do to Athena, and what they were planning to do with him. He’d get them all.

“Technoblade isn’t here guys!” Ghostbur finally broke the silence as the piglin hybrid descended the stairs. He sighed and put a hand over his face, rubbing the bridge of his snout a little as three of the four men started to talk over each other in objection.

“Wilbur-”

“Wilbur we can see-”

“Will-”

Techno spoke over them with ease, bearing his tusks a little. Ghostbur didn’t like that name and they should know better. “ _ Ghostbur _ , I think it’s… it’s a little bit late for that. It’s a little bit late for that.” But thanks for trying, he wanted to add, but showing any affections towards anyone right now could be dangerous. He’d keep his mouth sealed.

Silence settled around them as the three men stared at him, all holding axes and staring with different expressions. They ranged from murderous intent from Quackity and absolutely emotionless from the stranger. If Techno didn’t know any better… he’d suspect he’d been dragged into this.

He cleared his throat.

“What brings you all to my humble abode? It’s quite the distance from your home.” He walked casually over to his beehives but the four men stuck too close on his tail like glue.

“You need to pay for your war crimes,” Tubbo spoke seriously though hesitantly and Techno rolled his eyes as he turned to look at them. He had a feeling that the president here wasn’t actually in charge. He had a feeling… it was Quackity in charge. Which was new. He wouldn’t have expected that before.

“That is the past. That happened… roughly half a year ago now. I was a different man, I’ve changed.” It felt a bit insincere when he was dressed head to toe in sparkling netherite armour and had one hand on his sword and the other on a splash potion… but they had lost all of his trust. “I’m in retirement. I’m a good person now, Tubbo.” He tried to smile but he was sure it looked more like a grimace.

Oh… if only they had seen just how much he’d grown in those months. Just how much he’d softened and his focus had shifted. Just how much he didn’t care about them as long as the thing that he needed to keep safe the most out of anything… as long as she was safe. She was okay… that’s all he asked for.

For a moment, it seemed like Tubbo considered his answer.

However, Quackity quickly took charge again.

“Techno, you exploded L’Manburg-”

“You literally spawned withers everywhere.” Tubbo cut him off, still trying to give the illusion he was in charge. He wasn’t doing too well. Techno was going to have to convince Quackity, who had stepped closer now. 

Techno needed to get them away from the house.

“I’m sorry, Techno-” ‘ _ liar’ _ the voices spat in his ear ‘ _ dangerous. liar. blood.  _ “-as much as you’ve changed you have to be brought to justice for that.”

“Listen. Listen-” Techno backed up as little as the men came closer, starting to spread out around him. He couldn’t let them do that. “I have gone through so much effort in the last few months to change my violent ways, alright? I have reformed.” He swallowed heavily. “The… The voices-”

_ KILL. BLOOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. KILL. PROTECT. ATHENA. ATHENA. ATHENA. KILL. BLOOD. DYE THE SNOW RED. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BL- _

“- they demand blood. And I! I HAVE BEEN DENYING THEM!” He sighed. “I have been fighting back! PLEASE.” He didn’t want to have to beg for his life, but this was as sincere as he could get. As honest with them as he could get. If they didn’t accept that well… He grabbed his sword in warning. “PLEASE… don’t make me kill all of you. Please just leave.”

If he killed them… the step back he would take mentally… 

It could open the flood gates of violence.

There was a long pause of silence before Tubbo and Quackity started to talk over each other again. One saying come peacefully and the other saying that he could not possibly take them all. Techno pulled his sword half out of his scabbard before Quackity spoke up again. 

“Actually! Why don’t you show us around… we can do this peacefully. Show us what you’ve been up to.”

Techno didn’t trust him… but he put his sword away anyway. “Alright…” He cleared his throat a little. “I got bees here.” He gestured vaguely to the hive behind him. This could be his chance to get them away. “Aren’t the bees nice?”

As they started admiring the hives, he downed a fire resistance potion in one mouthful, the spicy liquid burning all the way down. He saw a moment and tried to take off in a sprint. He knew they’d quickly catch him, but it got them further away from Athena.

He turned when they caught up with them, pulling out his sword.

“Techno, Techno, listen, listen,” Quackity spoke up, obviously sick and tired of the game they were playing. His gaze matched Techno’s in terms of intensity and he knew he’d been underestimating his determination. However, he did know that he’d succeed in PVP against the man. “We won’t let you get out of here, fucking, in one piece, okay? We’re going to fuck you up Techno. It can either be the easy way or the hard way. We’re going to bring you back to L’Manburg.” He paused. “There is no other way around this.”

“Wait, Technoblade can come back to L’Manburg? But what about Athena?” Ghostbur asked innocently from where he stood to the left of them, blue sheep on a lead beside him, and Techno cursed inwardly. He needed to think fast.

Quackity let confusion cloud him for a moment and turned to face the ghost. “Who’s Athena?”

“If there is no other way-” Techno couldn’t let Ghostbur answer. “If there is no other way…”

The piglin hybrid grabbed a handful of potions and smashed them at his feet, causing a feral grin to come over his features. The voices yelled in delight.

_ BLOOD. KILL. E. E. PROTECT. MURDER. SLICE OPEN. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. SPILL BLOOD. ATHENA. ATHENA. KILL. _

“I CHOOSE BLOOD.”

Before the men could so much as consider what had just happened, he was charging at them with his sword, face twisted in delight as the screamed in shock and fear. His enchanted blade set them alight and his strength potion made the gashes twice as deep despite the netherite armour.

Oh, he was winning this fight no problem.

The four men worked terribly together, running away in cowardice when one was in danger instead of charging him. Not that they would’ve beaten him, but perhaps they wouldn’t have been losing so dramatically if they had actually had a tactic.

He wanted to make it clear he could kill them all, but not take any lives. He watched to bury this hatchet and get them to leave him alone, not start another warm by taking lives. Especially since Tubbo was on one. So when Tubbo was down and not getting back up, he threw his axe as far as he could, bit into a golden apple, and rushed back into the fight. Even if he got back up and found his weapon, there would still be no beating Techno right now.

Right now.

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. _

Right now, he was  _ The Blade _ .

Next down was Fundy. He hardly put up a fight. Now it was just the other one and Quackity to get begging for mercy, then he would’ve one.

“DEATH. DEATH!” He chanted along with his voices, laughing maniacally as he tossed yet another weapon into the abyss of snow. He turned around, not wanting them to catch him by surprise as he bit into another apple, only to find Quackity only six blocks behind him.

He wasn’t holding an axe though.

He wasn’t sure how he’d let his hearring grow that badly… the voices had been so loud.

_ How had he not heard the upset screaming of his little girl? _

Of course… the voices. Overtaking him, yelling with such passion. She would’ve been scared. She was alone and it would have been loud and scary and-

And now she was being held awkwardly in Quackity’s arms, not dressed for the cold weather, with her face bright red from screaming. Her little chubby arms reached out for him and her cries only got worse. Quackity held Athena too tightly. For a moment, all Techno saw was red.

“What are you doing with her?"

“So this is Athena?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Techno tried to keep up a poker face, not lowering his sword.

Quackity wasn’t buying it, clearly, but Techno wasn’t going to drop the act if it saved Athena’s life. He never had to see her again. He just needed her to be safe. However, the man instead pulled his axe back up again and held it just in front of the child.

Techno sucked in a breath.

“You were saying?”

“I’ve never seen that child before in my life.” He tried to double down. “Go ahead, I won’t stop you.” The voices were screaming so hard in his head that it was hard to focus on anything. His eyes were glued on Athena and his heart broke for her.

The other pulled his axe back ready to strike. “Alright-”

“Quackity,” Tubbo spoke up from where he stood around them. He was wounded but a health potion was already closing the slashes that had gotten through the armour. They were all backup and around them. “That’s a child. We didn’t agree upon this.”

“ _ It’s a thing. _ ” Quackity spat and Techno had to resist the urge to growl. “It’s like him. One less of them is better. Besides, he doesn’t care.” Tubbo didn’t argue back. Techno needed him to argue back, why was he just going to sit back and let this happen?

She was perfect, she was absolutely gorgeous and perfect, even whilst she was screaming her little lungs out. How couldn’t any of them see that?

Techno grit his teeth, gripping his sword so tightly had knuckles turned white. His eyes didn’t remove from the baby. His baby. He had to keep his baby safe. Quackity wouldn’t. Even he wasn’t that evil. Even he wouldn’t kill a baby. Kill Athena…

Right?

“Alrighty then.” The back spoke, almost cheerily, and Techno finally raised his eyes to look at him. They widened in shock. Quackity wasn’t bluffing. He really was willing to do anything to get to Techno.

The man struck down with the axe, aiming for Athena’s head.

The only sound was the heavy crunch of a sword hitting fresh untouched snow and the continuing scream of one little girl as Techno and Quackity were now face to face. Blood from Techno’s palm poured down the back of his hand and stained Athena’s lovely pink hair as he grabbed the blade to stop it. He’d used his other hand to stop the handle.

They stared one another in the eyes.

“Please… Anyone but her. Anything but her… she’s just a baby.” Techno begged, voice soft and desperate. “She can’t protect herself. She is innocent in all of this, she doesn’t need to be involved in this war.  _ We  _ do not want to be involved in this war. I will never interfere again, please, if you just let us go home…  _ We just want to go home and be happy. _ ”

Quackity grinned like a mouse who got the cheese. He’d found The Blade’s weakness and he couldn’t be happier. “That’s not how it works.” Quackity put more pressure on the axe and Techno’s face twisted in pain, but he still didn’t let go. “Remove all of your armour and weapons. Everything you’ve got it, hand it over to us. Potions, food too, hand it over.”

“Please-”

“Quackity, maybe he’s right, maybe we should-”

“SHUT UP, TUBBO!” The group fell silent again. “Stuff. On the ground. Now.”

There was a long staring match between the two, neither obviously wanting to back down, but… unlike earlier, and despite the screaming voices, Techno was the one who backed up. His bloody hand shook as he did so and Quackity lowered his axe. Thank god.

He dropped all of his armour, weapons, and potions. When pushed to drop more he hesitated before emptying his pockets of everything besides what they wouldn’t notice.

“Drink this.” Came a new voice to his left and the piglin hybrid, shaking both due to the cold and blood loss, saw the stranger among them hold out a red potion. A health potion.

“Ranboo, what are you-”

“Do you want him to bleed out here?” The man responded. His tone wasn’t aggressive, more like he was genuinely asking a question, and when no one answered Techno accepted the potion from the stranger. Ranboo. He didn’t thank him though. He was one of the four reasons he stood there shivering after all.

After he’d downed the potion and dropped the glass before Fundy came up behind him and tied his bloody hands behind his back.

“Sorry about this… uncle.” He whispered. Techno said nothing, eyes glued on the still very upset, uncomfortable, and cold baby in Quackity’s arms.

Techno felt the cold metal of the totem bounce against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? what did you think? :)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wonder if Techno is going to get attached...


End file.
